<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>晨昏线 by L_Lunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226103">晨昏线</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny'>L_Lunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, kyusung - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>凡事到了回忆的时候，都真实得像假的一样。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>晨昏线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-现背向<br/>-普通的人间疾苦<br/>-赠： @一只小小芯  <br/>-一发完</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    0</p><p>    如果有人梦中曾去过天堂，并且得到一枝花作为曾经到过天堂的见证。而当他醒来时，发现这枝花就握在他手中。那么，将会是怎样的情景？*</p><p>     </p><p>    1</p><p>    金钟云朝曺圭贤跑过去的时候其实心里有些犹豫，他原本想的是自己的part唱完了就老老实实坐在自己的凳子上，配合着队友做一些舞台效果便够了。</p><p>    但是身体的反应比脑海里的想法更快。</p><p>    舞台上方镁光灯照下来的强光晃了他的眼，连续两天高强度的表演让他略微有些体力不支。这个东南亚的国家十一月末了气温还是像夏天那般闷热，被汗水沾湿的衣物紧紧地黏在皮肤上，很不舒服。</p><p>    人被闷热的气温一蒸思绪就容易飘，在他反应过来之前，伸出的右手已经搭上了曺圭贤的肩膀。音响里巨大的音乐声产生的声波一下一下地震动着脚下踩着的舞台，他悄悄地往后退了一些离开了曺圭贤的后背，自然而然地对着曺圭贤移过来的话筒唱着他的部分，借着乐声的震动掩去了刚刚心脏突如其来的剧烈跳动。</p><p>    逆着光他什么也看不清，只知道自己伸在他面前的手在悄悄地发抖。</p><p>    大屏幕上出现了他们两人的身影，他不着痕迹地瞥了一眼，镜头角落调皮的弟弟又凑过来捣乱，而镜头正中央的两人随着音乐的节拍晃来晃去，笑得开心极了。</p><p>    气氛很好，轻松地就像他们一直以来那样，在千万只镜头里，找不出半点破绽。</p><p>     </p><p>    2</p><p>    金钟云觉得到目前为止，自己走过的人生路还算平坦，虽然有过很长一段艰苦的日子，但好歹拼着命咬着牙熬了过去。他后来在纸片飞絮下接过奖杯，也在鲜花掌声里共同捧起荣誉，也在特殊时刻带着年纪小的弟弟们走过漫天白雪的红毯。</p><p>    阳关大道上难免会有坑坑洼洼的水塘和恼人的绊脚石，暂时跨不过去的坎咬咬牙也就跨过去了，但是有句老话是这样说的，世界上最难跨过去的坎，是心里那道。</p><p>    青春期的小钟云在杂志上看到这句话的时候，十五六岁小男生无边的自负心让他对这句话嗤之以鼻，但是等到经历了一些风雨之后年过而立的他再在手机上刷到时，没忍住戳着屏幕点了个赞。</p><p>    不知道从什么时候开始，情感问题成了他很难逾越的一道大坎，其中一次过于刻骨铭心的甚至被他写进了自己的solo主打里。</p><p>    紧闭的大门，按了却永远没有回应的门铃，手里刚从花店里取出的还带着水珠的鲜花，酸胀的胸口……无一透露着那段感情他是如何满盘皆输。</p><p>    于是有人便问了，那么后来呢，有道是吃一堑长一智，栽过一次跟头之后怎么也会更谨慎吧。</p><p>    会吗？</p><p>    金钟云两眼放空盯着机舱顶上的小灯，悄悄地侧头瞥了一眼坐在身侧的曺圭贤，魔鬼行程加上连续两天的巡演让他没坐多久就歪着头靠在椅背上睡着了，前座椅背上的小显示屏上还放映着没暂停的电影。</p><p>    女主角跟着从大荧幕里走出来的男主角穿梭在大萧条时期的街道，老爷车喷着白气，街道的墙壁上挂着斑驳的电影海报。</p><p>    这是曺圭贤上飞机后嫌无聊随口问的，正在放空的哥哥被突然响起来的声音吓得一个激灵，还没等他重复第二遍的时候便脱口而出了一部电影的名字。</p><p>    一部挺老的爱情喜剧片，金钟云看过一遍之后便忍不住又看了很多次，但现在他看着身边睡熟的人，想起来好像喜欢的一向只有他自己。</p><p>    金钟云把电影暂停，侧过身轻轻拉上了遮阳板把大半西沉的霞光阻挡在外，自己调低了椅背，戴上耳机把音乐开响，以此克服心脏因突然冒头的恐飞产生的节律不均的心跳。</p><p>    没有人能两次踏进同一条河流，正常人都不会在一块石头上栽倒两次，而金钟云不仅在这块名为感情的石头上摔得凄惨，后来他不仅又栽了，还栽得粉身碎骨。</p><p>     </p><p>    3</p><p>    金钟云和曺圭贤是同一组合的队友，煽情点说是陪伴了十几年的家人，冷血点说其实就是一纸合同的同事。一起挤过逼仄狭小的老宿舍，也住过宽敞透亮的济州岛民宿，所以大家理所应当地认为他们关系匪浅，毕竟相识的时间都快超过了曺圭贤一半的岁数。</p><p>    这些说法传进金钟云耳朵里时，他只是笑了笑没说话。</p><p>    对，也不对。</p><p>    他们关系好不假，同为组合主唱又一起组过小分队，确实比一般人更有共同语言，再加上四岁的年龄差，使得这个在外面成熟稳重的小孩一回到队里就习惯性地拉着哥哥们黏糊糊地撒娇。</p><p>     </p><p>    金钟云记得他们三个的小分队刚开始活动的时候，自己因为压力过大几乎整夜整夜地失眠。出道不到一年便要面对以前从没有人做过的，估计想做也不敢轻易尝试的企划，说不紧张那都是假的。</p><p>    他是哥哥，其他两个不仅是弟弟还是年纪最小的弟弟，一些压力无形之中便压到了他头上。所以那段时间两个小的听话极了，因为生怕稍不注意就惹到了敏感的哥哥。</p><p>    金钟云知道自己不能和他们置气，但是他的性格本就如此，再加上年纪轻轻远没有后来会收放自己的情绪，原本只是稍微窜起一吹就灭的小火苗，被日渐绷紧的神经越烧越旺，最后“啪嗒”一下烧断了仅存的理智。</p><p>    他记得那是一次难得的一整天都没有通告的闲暇，睡眠质量欠佳的他前一天晚上原本打算早睡结果不出所料地又失了眠，凌晨三四点才迷迷糊糊地睡过去，正当他在好不容易得来的熟睡状态睡得正熟的时候，他听见了“叮铃铃”的闹钟声。</p><p>    从最里面的那间宿舍传过来的，诺基亚最简单的系统闹钟铃声，穿过走廊和墙壁门板，清晰地传进了金钟云的耳朵里，像电钻一样猛地扎醒了还处于梦境里的人。</p><p>    他其实不是第一次被这个铃声吵醒过，以往的那几次里他都是醒来翻个身准备等那闹铃的主人自己关上，等到实在是感觉停不下来了才不情愿地起身穿过走廊走到最里面那间房里把放在枕头边的闹铃关掉。</p><p>    “我隔着几间房都听见你的闹铃响了，这就在你耳边你怎么还听不见？”</p><p>    睡得死沉的“罪魁祸首”迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，半抬起眼睛看着站在床头前来兴师问罪的人，懒懒地嘟囔，“我就是听不见嘛……”</p><p>    说罢便把被子拉起来盖住脸，脑袋埋进枕头，只露出睡得乱七八糟的头发。</p><p>    像一只把自己埋进雪地里的大号咕噜熊，还是拒绝与人沟通那种。</p><p>    但是该问罪还是得问罪，金钟云蹲下身伸手隔着被子拍了拍他的脸，道：“你听不见可是吵醒我了。”</p><p>    “哥，我要睡觉……”</p><p>    被子里的人挪了两下，融成一团的软糯嗓音隐约传来，仿佛在说梦话似的。</p><p>    最小的弟弟撒起娇来那是相当得熟练，偏偏金钟云就吃他这一套，说是曺圭贤吃准了他哥故意的也好还是本性如此，金钟云心里积存的那点不满渐渐消退，他揉了揉小孩露在外面的脑袋，不痛不痒地说了他几句便起身回了房间。</p><p>    当然，这都是建立在他没有生气的基础上，他虽然看起来是一不好惹的暴脾气但是很少真的动怒。所以那一次他因为这个对曺圭贤发火的时候，整个宿舍寒蝉若禁，想出来劝架的也被拉了回去，理由是这两个人几百年不吵一次，一吵就是大动干戈，况且这次完全是他们两个的事情，还是得他们自己去解决，把话说开了也没什么不好。</p><p>    年轻的男孩子之间难免会有矛盾，只要不打起来就行。</p><p>    最后当然是没有从动口变成动武，因为金钟云对曺圭贤吼出第一句之后就后悔了，他居高临下地站在床边，从这个角度可以清晰地看见男孩被吓得愣住的眼睛，里面充满了不可置信，还有一丝难以名状的恐惧。</p><p>    那眼神对金钟云来说熟悉又陌生，他们之间的状态好像又回到了之前的那次“冰淇淋”事件，同样的地点，同样的当事人，不同的是眼前那双眼睛里没有那时候不解产生的恼怒，乌黑的瞳仁在眼眶里满是委屈，似乎是不理解自己这次为什么这么生气。</p><p>    金钟云自己知道为什么，但是原本涌上脑的火气和窜到嘴边的带着火药味的话语碰了壁似的咽了回去，房间内一片死寂，两个人就这么僵在了那。</p><p>    墙上挂着的时钟秒针一点一点往前走，翻涌而上的无所适从像蚂蚁一样密密麻麻地侵蚀着他的全身，僵持的空气在肺里堵得他几乎要窒息。</p><p>    “对不起。”</p><p>    赶在曺圭贤可能要说什么之前，金钟云抢先开了口，躲开了他看过来的视线转身走出了他的房间。</p><p>    之后的一整天他们两个都没说过话，似乎都在躲着对方，小小的宿舍这么大点地方两人竟是一次也没碰过面，但是面对其他队友的时候还是和往常一样该怎样怎样，正常地仿佛早晨没有发生过任何不快，其他人尴尬又欲言又止，但终究不清楚原委也不好说什么。</p><p>    于是直到一天结束上床睡觉的时候，他们两个之间依旧僵在那里，像分别占据一根独木桥两端谁也不肯先往前踏一步，仿佛谁先踏了谁就会掉下桥淹死一样。</p><p>    在无谓的争执上置气是得不偿失的，但是那时才二十左右的男孩哪里还想得起来这些，就算想起来了，莫名的自尊心也让他们拉不下脸来先低头。</p><p>    所以脑子里被乱七八糟的东西恼得睡不着的金钟云又失眠了，他睁着干涩的双眼望着漆黑一片的天花板，房间里另一张床上的厉旭早已陷入深度睡眠，均匀的呼吸声不大不小地在房间里响着，金钟云侧头看了看那边，起身掀开被子下了床，轻手轻脚地打开房门走了出去。</p><p>    他的本意是去阳台站一站吹吹风，但是走到客厅的时候发现乌漆嘛黑里站了个人，把还迷迷糊糊的他瞬间吓醒。</p><p>    “哥，是我。”</p><p>    那团黑影赶在金钟云叫出声之前开口了，原来是半夜出来喝水的曺圭贤。</p><p>    你个兔崽子快把你哥心脏病都吓出来了你知道不，金钟云经历了大起大落的情绪翻江倒海，到底是忍住了没把心里的小鞋子喷他脸上，只是点点头表示知道了便越过他进了厨房。</p><p>    等他在厨房里接了半杯水喝下了肚后才想起来，自己原本好像不是要来厨房的。</p><p>    这怪谁，不都怪那家伙么。</p><p>    金钟云不喜欢推卸责任，但是以气在头上为由一股脑地把锅都推给了曺圭贤，或许这样能收获少许心安理得，他这样想着，出了厨房往卧室走，然而快到房门口时却刹住了。</p><p>    刚刚在客厅把他吓得不轻的人正倚在他房门边的墙上，一看就知道是在等他。</p><p>    两人就这么大眼瞪小眼对视了片刻，金钟云叹了口气走上前，道：“你先回去睡觉。”</p><p>    “我不。”曺圭贤压低了声音，回答得倒是直白。</p><p>    “哦，那你在这站着吧，我要睡了。”金钟云想好好说话，但是出口的语气又恢复了白天的冷淡，他把目光从曺圭贤脸上收回，扭下把手打开了门。</p><p>    谁知当他准备把曺圭贤关在外面时，那人伸手扒拉着门缝把门又推开了，还没等金钟云反应过来他便挤进了房间，顺便还带上了门。</p><p>    “你要干嘛？”</p><p>    这句话金钟云几乎是咬牙切齿从牙缝里挤出来的，他赶紧侧头扫了眼另一张床上的厉旭，发现他抱着被子呼呼大睡后便松了一口气，生怕把人吵醒。</p><p>    其实与其担心有人醒了，倒不如说他不想有第三个人看见他们现在的状态，这是他们两个人之间的事，他固执地想。</p><p>    不属于这间卧室的“不速之客”虽然硬生生挤进来显得很勇，但是此刻看上去有点慌，似乎是怕金钟云把他撵出去。</p><p>    卧室里窗帘留了一条小缝，外面的灯光顺着缝隙照进来，金钟云隐约能看见曺圭贤因为紧张而不自觉抿起的嘴。</p><p>    很没出息地，他心软了，纵使他花了一整天和曺圭贤置气，到头来发现自己还是吃他这一套。</p><p>    有人先服了软，那接下来的一切都顺水推舟，所以当金钟云看着躺在自己身边缩成一团的人时，心里不由得感叹白天他们的吵架赌气仿佛是在浪费时间。</p><p>    他们两人像从前那样，挤在同一张窄小的床上，为了不吵醒另一张床上的人而小小声声地说着一些琐事。</p><p>    曺圭贤的声音好听是公认的，温柔的蜜嗓轻声地在耳边萦绕着，金钟云刚开始还有一搭没一搭地应着，后来不知是太困了还是他的声音轻柔地太像催眠曲，自己不知什么时候竟迷迷糊糊地睡着了。</p><p>    也许是一夜无梦，也许是身边有个暖呼呼的热源靠着，金钟云这一觉睡得很好，等到他和往常一样早早悠悠转醒的时候，刚睁眼便看见还在他枕头边熟睡的曺圭贤。</p><p>    天还没全亮，遮光效果挺好的窗帘使得房间里只有些许光亮，曺圭贤的半张脸几乎都埋在枕头里，随着均匀的呼吸微微地起伏。</p><p>    心里有一块地方似乎被填得满满当当，有什么难以名状的东西悄悄地松动，破土而出。</p><p>     </p><p>    4</p><p>    对金钟云来说，喜欢上曺圭贤是一件很容易的事，不需要什么冠冕堂皇的理由，仿佛一切都是顺其自然，非要让他把缘由一个一个点出来反而是强人所难。</p><p>    有时候发现自己喜欢上一个人是很难讲清楚原因的，可能是朝夕相处之下的日久生情，可能是谢幕时在身侧牵起自己的手指，也可能是几万人注视下的阴差阳错的那个吻。</p><p>    隔着薄如蝉翼的一层纸，对方嘴唇的温度和柔软的触感无限放大，呼出的气息搅在一起，勾着自己后脑把自己拉进的手还稳稳地扶在那里，自己眼前是他垂下的微微颤抖的睫毛。</p><p>    他们两人的距离从没有这么近过，远远看去，倒真像在接吻似的。</p><p>    金钟云被唇上酥酥麻麻的触感和对方温热的气息弄得头脑几乎当机，等他被曺圭贤松开之后还是像在做梦一样发着愣，左侧肋骨里的那玩意跳得像节奏越来越快的鼓点。</p><p>    他突然反应过来，自己这么久以来，是不是喜欢曺圭贤。</p><p>    是那种喜欢，想把那张隔在他们中间的纸片抽走，真真正正能唇齿相贴的那种喜欢。</p><p>    这种念头刚在他心里冒头的时候让他失措了好一阵子，毕竟对规规矩矩活了三十多年的人来说，这种感情实在是太过惊世骇俗，于是像小苗一样堪堪破土而出的那丝悸动便被毫不留情地掐断。</p><p>    但这也只是他以为。</p><p>    就像初春的时候撒下的一把种子，有些窜得快已经冒出了新芽，有些藏还在土壤里层看不见的地方，风一吹，便悄悄地生长。</p><p>    有时候，偏偏长得太快，那只嫩绿的枝丫便伸出了墙。</p><p>     </p><p>    金钟云记得那是之后的某一次海外巡演，刚从舞台上下来的他们半是兴奋半是疲乏，换下被汗水浸湿的衣服后在回酒店的保姆车上睡得东倒西歪。</p><p>    金钟云坐在后座靠窗，戴着耳机盯着窗外夜幕下黑漆漆的街景，这个地方的体育场在郊区，回酒店的路周围基本上都是低矮的房屋，昏黄的路灯苟延残喘地亮着，倒退着在他脸上留下一个又一个的光晕。</p><p>    一上来就在他身边闭目养神对曺圭贤似乎是睡着了，瘫在靠背上的身子随着车子的左弯右拐不停晃动，金钟云侧头瞥了他一眼，悄悄地往他那边挪了一些，让那睡得不安稳的脑袋搁在了他肩上。</p><p>    一片黑暗的保姆车里静悄悄的，大家似乎都是累了谁也没有说话，和平时他们的状态大相径庭，金钟云倒是希望他们能制造出点动静，毕竟这太过静谧的黑暗里，怕是能清晰地听见他心脏愈发加快跳动的声音。</p><p>    等车开到酒店的时候，时间已经过了晚上十一点半，成员们一个个从车上打着哈欠下来，从经纪人那取了房卡便上了电梯，三三两两地往自己的房间走。</p><p>    金钟云看着自己手上的房卡，再扫了眼身边的曺圭贤，原先一起走的其他人都在前一个拐角向另一个方向走了，他们两个的房间便好巧不巧地在另一边紧挨着。</p><p>    两人一时无话，金钟云想不到用什么话题来挽救一下这个看似尴尬的气氛，而曺圭贤似乎有些疲看上去也没有要说话的样子，两人一时间谁都没有没话找话。</p><p>    等到离他们挨在一起的房间还隔着四五间的时候，曺圭贤突然开口了。</p><p>    "哥。"</p><p>    "嗯？"</p><p>    "哥……是不是有喜欢的人了。"曺圭贤说这句话的时候没有看他，盯着酒店走廊铺着的地毯，声音很轻，就像是在自说自话一样，但是内容无疑像一颗定时炸弹，放在冰面上岌岌可危。</p><p>    "……"</p><p>    金钟云从没想过他会这么直白，虽然他们队里的人以前相互八卦对方有没有喜欢的人，但是这次曺圭贤冷不丁地抛出这个问句让他有点措手不及，他不由自主地捏紧了手里的房卡，表面平静地说道："是，你知道了？"</p><p>    曺圭贤似乎也没想到金钟云就这么大大方方承认了，他"嗯"了一声，嘴唇翕动了几下却抿紧了，无头无尾的问句便没了下文。</p><p>    但以金钟云对他的了解，他那句被咽回去的问题一定是，自己喜欢的是谁。</p><p>    人之常情，没有人会错过这个。</p><p>    但是他没问，两人就这么沉默着走到了各自房间门口，楼道里的感应灯从远处一盏一盏地暗了下去，金钟云捏着那张房卡，却迟迟没有刷开门锁。</p><p>    "嘀——"</p><p>    隔壁传来房卡刷开的声音，金钟云猛地转过头，看着把手搭在门把手上的曺圭贤，轻声道："是你。"</p><p>    曺圭贤转过了头，似乎是没有听清。</p><p>    "我喜欢的是你。"</p><p>    把心里积压已久的情绪一鼓作气地倾倒而出确实会有些许轻松，但是他知道他其实不应该对他坦白，因为这在任何人眼里都十分不像话。</p><p>    金钟云怀着这种想法抬头迎上了曺圭贤的目光，只见那人眼里波澜不惊，甚至还带着一丝了然。</p><p>    金钟云原本提到嗓子眼的心脏立马沉到了底，他好像低估了曺圭贤对自己的了解程度，他总是能轻而易举地猜出自己的想法，而自己却连他什么时候发现自己喜欢他都不知道。</p><p>     </p><p>    "对不起……哥。"</p><p>    "没事，本来也没想过你会答应。"</p><p>     </p><p>    他知道这有结果的可能性微乎其微，曺圭贤也许是不想让自己在他一棵树上吊死，但他们不知道怎么说开，索性用了最直截了当的那种快刀斩乱麻，效果拔群，虽然很痛。</p><p>    金钟云后来想起，只记得当时的曺圭贤因为害怕伤了自己而躲闪的眼神和踌躇的语气，手心里握紧地几乎要扎进肉里的卡片。</p><p>    凡事到了回忆的时候，都真实得像假的一样。</p><p>    他倒希望那一切都是假的。</p><p>    曺圭贤没问出那句话，自己也没有因此头脑一热全盘托出，或者从始至终自己就没有发现对他的感情。</p><p>    至少，现在的自己就不会这么难过了。</p><p>     </p><p>    5</p><p>    "轰——"</p><p>    金钟云猛地睁开眼睛，还没完全清醒就被耳边的轰鸣和上下晃动的座椅吓得僵在位子上，听着广播里空乘带着电流的播报，他们的飞机不巧地碰上了强对流天气，更不巧的是，他恐飞。</p><p>    金钟云颤抖着伸手去抓两边的扶手，却发现自己的左手已经碰上了一片温热，他定睛一看，发现自己不知道什么时候握住了隔壁曺圭贤的手。</p><p>    "哥，醒了？"</p><p>    金钟云似乎还沉浸在恐飞造成的余震里，他转过头盯着曺圭贤的脸，一言不发，浑身僵硬地仿佛被钉在了座位上似的。</p><p>    所幸曺圭贤清楚这哥哥为什么这样，他举起自己被攥住的右手在金钟云眼前晃来晃，笑道："哥，飞机一颠簸你就到处乱抓，你看，我的手刚刚快被你掐断了。"</p><p>    金钟云整个人还是懵懵的，他看着近在咫尺的那双含着笑意的眼睛，想说点什么，也想给点什么反应，但好像嗓子眼堵着什么东西似的，情绪明明翻涌而上却倒不出来。</p><p>    曺圭贤好像把金钟云此时的状态当作是飞机颠簸时被惊醒的慌张，他轻轻地把自己的手挣脱出来，似乎是发现了什么，捏了捏金钟云的手指，惊讶道："没贴创可贴，哥是不咬指甲了吗？"</p><p>    指尖传来的温度这才让金钟云反应过来，曺圭贤的手指温热又柔软，不知道他牵别人的时候是不是也是这样，他心里想着，再次走了神，思绪飘到了三个月前。</p><p>     </p><p>    “哥，下一个就是……你怎么了？”</p><p>    待机室门口好像传来了什么声音，但是他无暇顾及，指尖传来的疼痛已经占据了他整个大脑，他拧着眉盯着指甲缝里往外渗的血珠，钻心的疼让他眼眶忍不住泛酸。</p><p>    “艺声哥？”</p><p>    透露着担心的嗓音伴随着运动鞋踩在地板上的脚步声移动到了自己身边，有什么人的手抚上了自己的肩，他这才咬牙忍着疼抬起了头，发现是曺圭贤半蹲在自己面前，脸上担忧的表情还没来得及收回。</p><p>    他不知道自己现在看上去很糟，泛红的眼眶藏在有些长的褪了色的白发里，前几天刚漂过的头皮突然开始隐隐作痛，不过这都比不上指尖伤口的疼痛。</p><p>    “刚刚撕创可贴的时候不小心撕破了。”</p><p>    他垂下眼看着好像止住血了的伤口无所谓地说道，想把手指缩回去的时候被曺圭贤捉住了手腕。</p><p>    “还在往外渗血，”曺圭贤把他撕破了指甲缝侧边的死皮的食指轻轻捏起来看了看，道：“我记得隔壁待机室有药箱，哥你等我一会儿。”说完就起身离开了待机室。</p><p>    他坐在沙发里看着那人的身影消失在门口，整个人无力地靠在靠背上，他想说其实没关系的，他以前五个手指四个都缠了创可贴的时候时不时就会撕到伤口，但是曺圭贤没有给他说话的机会。</p><p>    第三张solo专辑的宣传期他接了曺圭贤主持的节目，当经纪人给他汇报行程的时候，他听见这个节目的名字后愣了一下便恢复了平静。</p><p>    只是工作而已，况且那小子好像比自己还要淡定。</p><p>    曺圭贤很快回来了，手里拿着棉签和碘酒，金钟云一看到那褐色的小瓶子，瞬间有些头皮发麻。</p><p>    “哥，手给我。”</p><p>    金钟云死死盯着曺圭贤手里的小药瓶，手悄悄往后缩。</p><p>    “就一下，不会很疼的。”</p><p>    似乎是察觉到了金钟云在犹豫什么，曺圭贤放轻了语气，伸过手握住了他放在膝盖上的手，用棉签沾了碘酒，小心翼翼地抹在快止住血的伤口上。</p><p>    “嘶——”</p><p>    “马上就好了，没事的。”</p><p>    “我又不是小孩。”</p><p>    “只有小孩才啃指甲。”</p><p>    “我已经改了。”</p><p>    “那为什么又开始贴创可贴了？”</p><p>    “我乐意。”而且这和你又有什么关系呢？</p><p>    曺圭贤扯起嘴角笑了一下，识趣地止住了话头，他从旁边拆了条新的创可贴，各外小心地缠在了他的食指上。</p><p>    新的创可贴是普通的肉色防水贴，干干净净地缠在手指上，丝毫看不出里面的伤口。</p><p>     </p><p>    被水浸泡久了的创可贴的胶会黏在一起，费力撕扯的时候稍不注意就容易撕破长出来的倒刺，指甲缝合不上的皮肉之间会渗出血珠，血迹干了后便留下浅浅的难看的伤疤。</p><p>    但是过不了几天那块皮肉就可以长好，让人丝毫看不出伤痕。</p><p>    就像那阵刮骨般的疼痛从来没有存在过一样。</p><p>     </p><p>    想到这，金钟云忽然笑了，他从曺圭贤手里抽回了自己的手指，对着从机舱窗户里照进来的光，看着新生的平整的指甲，道："不是你说的吗，咬指甲是个坏习惯。"</p><p>    "所以有些习惯，还是改掉了好。"</p><p>     </p><p>    6</p><p>    飞机终于赶在夜幕降临之前到了仁川机场上空，落日缩在天边一角，霞光把鱼鳞般的云朵染成了紫红色。</p><p>    金钟云抬起了遮阳板，窗外这一半是夜幕一半是落日的景象，像极了他们以前坐长途飞机时看见的晨昏线。</p><p>    其实曺圭贤说得没错，一旦把那层若有若无的纸窗捅破，他们便站在了晨昏线的两头，就算他们还是和以前一样是疼爱弟弟的哥哥和喜欢逗哥哥的弟弟，却始终有一道无形的界限横亘在两人之间。</p><p>    只是两人都缺少跨过这条线去拥抱对方的勇气罢了，也许是不愿意相信自己的内心，亦或者是从前有过意愿，但后来随着时间一点一点流逝渐渐趋于平淡。</p><p>     </p><p>    就像那朵柯勒律治之花，在梦境中的天堂花园里娇艳欲滴待人采摘，等到醒来时却发现那朵花早已在自己手中，只是早已红衰翠减，留下一根枯枝孤零零地在手心里。</p><p>     </p><p>    "女士们，先生们，我们的航班已经到达仁川国际机场，目前室外温度20摄氏度，飞机正在滑行，请不要……"</p><p>    几个小时的飞行终于走到了终点，金钟云坐直身子伸了个懒腰，余光无意间瞥见曺圭贤对面的显示屏暂停着的电影，还是自己上飞机后给他推荐的那部。</p><p>    画面停在女主角做最后的选择之前的那段画面，还处在那段黑白虚幻但幸福美好的梦境里，后面酸涩无奈的生活对他们来说已经被按下了暂停，不会向前推进，不会发生了。</p><p>    挺好的，金钟云想着。</p><p>    这至少是他能想到的最好的结局了，至少两位主角此时此刻笑得是那么的开心。</p><p>    所以，就这样吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*柯勒律治之花：有关虚幻与现实的描述</p><p>————<br/>    基于我芯的一张ss8泰国场的图</p><p>    难产了四个月，经过n次修改，终于生出来了，也不知道芯可满意否</p><p>    文中提及的电影为《开罗紫玫瑰》，讲的是一个虚幻与现实之间的矛盾的故事。有人注重摆脱虚幻奔向现实的勇气，有人注重幻想与现实之间的冷静。电影的世界固然美好，但是当影院的灯光亮起，便象征着又回到了原来那个世界，手中永远留不下那只在虚幻世界里得到的柯勒律治之花。</p><p>    现实背景加上偏现实的走向，剂量好像有点大……dbq</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>